Beginning Again
by spaceweek
Summary: Everthing was just perfect for Kari Kamiya until her sixteenth birthday. She learned something she will never let go.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: i don't own digimon or anything related to it

--------------------

Out of everyone I know I never thought it would be me. My life is the best I could ask for, I have loving parents and brother, amazing friends, and I went on two amazing adventures. So, why did my parents have to tell me? Couldn't they have let me stay the way I was, never knowing? Now that I know I can't forget, I need to find them.

My name is Kari Kamiya and I was adopted.

As a child I was often sick and sometimes even in the hospital, that is why I was given away. Apparently my real parents had just opened a bakery when I came along and thy couldn't pay for all of my medical bills. If only they had stuck with me for a little while. They could have watched me grow and see my illnesses almost completely fade away. Oh, and get this I have twin brother. He wasn't sick at all, a perfectly healthy little boy and a sickly little girl, sounds a lot like me and Tai. So, my brother, I'm told his name is Takato, got to stay while little me was given to a couple they'd never even met. Why couldn't they have tried, now I only get sick when I over-exert myself and that pretty much never happens. I guess I can't blame them, but I can meet them.

Shinjuku here I come!


	2. Chapter 2

I've seen all the movies. The angry kid cooks up some elaborate plan to run away, carries it out, goes on an adventure, then realizes that it wasn't what he thought it would be. I will not be like that… well… ok… maybe a little, I would like to try one of those crazy plans but, sadly, I don't have the guts to.

It's 8:00 in the morning right now and I'm just about ready to leave. My parents are out of town for the next two weeks so I don't have to worry about them. Knowing Tai he'll sleep for another two hours before waking and realizing I'm gone. My escape should go pretty smoothly: I've packed my bag, written a note and gotten my stash of babysitting money from under the mattress. I should be fine, right?

Well it's about time now. I say a silent goodbye to my current life before slipping out the door ready to start a new chapter to my life.

About five blocks from the apartment and I could breathe normally again until I heard him.

"Kari!"

If there was anyone that could convince me not to leave even without knowing it would have to be TK Takeshi. He's my absolute best friend since I met him in the digital world we know everything about each other.

"Hey TK."

TK comes up beside me. He was running I can tell by the light sheen of sweat on his brow, he's been doing that a lot lately, probably for basketball. "Hey, so, what're you doing out so early?"

"I was going to take some pictures." I try to reply calmly all the while screaming in my mind, '_NO! NO, NO, NO! He can't be here it'll ruin everything!'_

"That's great Kari I always love your pictures. I hope you have fun. I gotta go now. I want to be in top shape for basketball so I can impress this girl I met yesterday. You'd love her Kari, she's just amazing." He said already starting to move away.

" Good for you. Why don't you call me tonight and tell me all about her, I'd love to listen." _'Sorry TK I really am happy for you but I just have something to deal with now so I won't be picking up that phone.'_

" Sure, talk to you later Kari, bye." And he left.

I walked the rest of the way to the train station in a less than happy mood. All the thoughts in my head kept going back to the look on his face and if I could really leave them all behind. Well no turning back now I'm already on the train.

On the train I sat next to a red-headed girl with a very sour expression. We exchanged pleasantries if you could really call them that, her name is Rika or something like that. Turns out she's going the same place as me. When asked why I was going there all I could say was, 'Family issues', which I'm pretty sure she took a different way because she said, " I know exactly what you mean."

"You have no idea." I mumbled softly to myself. Rika didn't hear me.

"So, do you have a place to stay while you're here?" she questioned.

"not really, I was just planning on finding some place when I got there." I admitted sheepishly.

"Well why don't you stay at my place. It's just my mom my grandmother and I but I think you'd like it there and I know my mom would love it if there was another girl my age in the house, so what do you say wanna come with me?"

"Thank you that would be a great help!" Rika may not seem like the most inviting person on the outside but, I think we will be really close friends in the future.


End file.
